darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Rin Gitsune
Beauty and Power surpass everything in this world foolish Human. Don't Deny the truth of the Omniverse as it will only get you....'Killed''' '' Rin Gitsune is the Eldest Daughter of Terrantos and Hagoromo Gitsune and one of the Main Antagonists of Beyond Light and Darkness and the Rise of the Fallen, its Sequel. She is not a ranked Officer as she shares a leadership role with her siblings and her parents. Domina is seen as a emotionless and Nihilistic Nine-Tailed Yokai/Grim Reaper Woman. She has 2 Siblings which are Abe No Seimei; her half-older brother and Erai Gitsune; Her younger brother. Appearance Rin is a Young Busty Attractive Young Nine-Tailed Fox Yokai. She has pale white Skin like Her mother and Short Black hair, her eyes are two different colors, red in the left eye and black in the right eye. She wears the Typical Japanese School girl uniform just like her Mother. and Her nine tails are a different color from her moms, they are crimson instead of white. Personality Rin is a Completely Apathethic Woman showing no emotion no matter the situation as even when she says she loves her Mother and father she shows no signs of emotion even when she shows disgust in her enemies or even some of her allies such as Abyss, she completely hates him because of his appearance but still shows no emotion in her facial expressions. Rin Believes in "Power and Beauty" conquer all beliving all Beautiful creatures should exist in this Universe and believes only Power should exist not such things as Love or Joy can help one achieve thier goals. Rin rarely finds anyone not beautiful, seeing how she sees her Mother and her Dad's other wives as the most beautiful women in the omniverse including women who love Her father such as Cai Wenji or Angel from Fairy Tail, showing she views them as Beautiful. Unlike Some characters like Yumichika, Zhang He, or even Charlotte Chuhlhourne she does not view Men as Beautiful or see them as beautiful, she only sees men as handsome and nothing more. Rin's Concept of Power and Beauty Conquers all causes her to be an Arrogant and Cold Woman boasting how her enemies should give up as they can not win against her because she is one of the most beautiful women in Shadowblood she belives she is even more beautiful when covered in blood regardless of color it could even be the oil or ink of a machine and she still would find herself more beautiful, some can say Rin is a Narccist like Her Mother this can be true as she believes herself to be very Beautiful when compared to some of female siblings (Half-Siblings included). Rin boasts about her Power espicially saying that her Power and abilities are what Gods wished they possessed showing her to think Highly of herself to a point she views the Gods inferior to her other than her parents and other Members of the Adversaries. As Stated she is Quite Cold as she shows hardly any signs of caring or sympathy towards her foe as she Pierced through Hope Estheim's Chest with one of Her tails without hesitation or Mercy showing her to be also Cruel yet Cold. Rin's Cruelty is Quite Visble as she has some if not a lot of Disdain for Humanity viewing them as nothing but creatures who just start wars, conflicts, and other negative things just for pathethic and foolish reasons and seeing Humans as nothing but creatures who would betray each other quickly and she finds humans who murder and rape women and children disgusting often viewing such humans as nothing more than Maggots. Rin is quite Cruel to Humans espicially as she piereced Nine rows of humans (20 humans in each row) with her her nine tails without mercy in thier chest. She also is quite Nihilistic viewing all existence worthless other than her own and her family (half-siblings and her father's other wives as well) she does not understand why people: Human or any other race cling to life as they one day will die or why bother create when they will one day die, she finds joy and Satisfication in Death & Destruction causing a great amount of Chaos with Hellfire and Darkness to bring the entire Omniverse to its Knees. Rin is also Sadistic showing Great pleasure in her enemies Pain as she pierced an enemy's leg with one of her tails just to hear the agonizing pain and causing her tail to go through her foe's leg even deeper and hear great amount of pain while she shows no emotion her Brother has mentioned she gets sexually aroused from the pain of others. She will continue pressuring her enemies with pain until she gets bored with them but after she is done with her enemy after she is done with them she will rip them apart with her tails causing blood from thier rip apart body to pour down on Rin like Blood Rain. Rin as mentioned is Completely apathethic shows hardly any emotion no matter the circumenstance even if she was ambushed she would show no emotion or any signs of worry or surprise. Showing how Completely callous and uncaring she is not caring about the fates of her enemies lives or thier goals or even thier very existence she has no care in the world about her enemies as many of her foes get easily provoked because of her apathethic attitude. She is also Highly Intelligent with an IQ of 322 making her one of the most Intelligent Children of Terrantos and one of the most intelligent woman in Shadowblood as she has caused many of her enemies deaths with her strategies and has shown to out manevuer her foes with her skills and agility which many have come to fear her because of this. While Rin is usually called "Evil Incarnate" by her foes and allies alike. She is not entirely evil She loves her parents and her brothers greatly and the other members of her family showing only emotion to them and nothing more. She cares for them so much she will kill anyone that insults or injures them showing she is not to fond of anyone hurting her family. History Rin Is one of the 1st Children of Terrantos in fact she is his very 1st Child as he met Hagoromo way before Soifon thus Hagoromo was onced his 1st Wife. Though why Rin is only 388 and not Older than the Fatal Four is unclear. Rin was born in the Nuega-Ike just like Abe No Seimei was. Rin was raised by bother her parents get the nuture she needed from her mother (as in a mother's milk) and onced she was of age was trained by her parents. Rin at age 13 was a capable Warrior and Sorceress as she along with her Dad killed an entire village in Japan to test her skills to pass with flying colors. Rin was quite fond of her father above anything else always staying by his side and never wanting to leave his side but she also loved her Mother just as much wishing she could be by both of thier sides at all time. When she was 19 Her Mother had another Child by the name of Erai her younger brother but by this time, Rin developed her Apathethic personality that her mother has and her father while still loving her parents she was quite cold and cruel and the ultimate emotionless machine that her father wanted her to be. Rin took care of her brother with the help of her half-Older brother throughout the years and when Erai was 13 (and she was 23, even though she still looks 23). Erai was strong enough to help wipe out villages. Many years later after her father returned from somewhere she soon learned that her Father had another wife and other children, she expected her mother to be furious but to her surprise her mother wasn't but overjoyed. She soon learns of her Father's plans that her mother has kept secret from her all these years and her mother already knew about her father's other wives and children. Upon Learning that her father desired to rule the entire Omniverse, Rin declared to her father that she will make sure it comes under his Rule and thier Family's rule (Counting his other wives and children as well). Many centuries later by the time she was 388 and her brother Erai was 233, the war was about to begin and she swore she would annhilate all who oppose her and her family Plot Rise of Vaati Arc Hearts of Darkness Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Powers & Abilities Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Nine-Tailed Fox Demons Category:Demons Category:Yokai Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Children of Terrantos Category:Fanmade